I Miss You Most At Chritmas Time
by The Unicorn Whisperer
Summary: Everyone has gone home for Christmas vacation execpt one Gryffindor 5th year boy.


A/N: Yes, I know Christmas was months ago, and I wrote this back in December, but forgot to post it so here it is, 

  
  


Summary: Everyone has gone home for Christmas except one 15 year old boy, by the name of Harry Potter. Written to the song 'Miss You Most (At Christmas Time)' by Mariah Carey. (disclaimer- I own nothing, but the idea).

** MISS YOU MOST (AT CHRISTMAS TIME)**

  
  


*********************************************************************************

The fire is burning 

The room's all aglow

Outside the December wind blows

Away in the distance carolers sing in the snow

**********************************************************************

Snow swirled outside, inside the Gryffindor common room a fire crackled merrily, and somewhere off in the distance some of the teachers were singing Christmas carols. Unfortunately all this cheerfulness didn't help Harry Potter's Christmas spirit. He was the only Hogwarts student that hadn't gone home for Christmas.

********************************************************************** 

Everybody is laughing

The whole world is celebrating

And everyone's so happy

Except for me tonight

**********************************************************************

Harry could just picture all the Weasleys sitting around their scrubbed wooden table with Fred and George cracking jokes every two seconds, the room would be filled with laughter.

As for Hermione and her family, they would probably be sitting down to a nice meal and Hermione would be telling her parents all about Hogwarts.

Those pictures began to fade and were replaced by a pang of sadness and longing, longing to be with the people he loved.

**********************************************************************

Because I miss you

Most at Christmas time

And I can't get you

Get you off my mind

**********************************************************************

Harry shook his head, this same feeling came over him at Christmas time, and he could never get rid of it.

**********************************************************************

Every other season comes along

And I'm all right 

But then I miss you most at

Christmas time

********************************************************************** 

"I'm a real Grinch aren't I?" Harry asked his refection in a Christmas ball, "I don't mean to honestly, but it's just t-t-that no one really knows how I feel, how much I miss them at Christmas time."

**********************************************************************

I gaze out the window

This cold winter's night

At all the twinkling lights 

Alone in the darkness

Remembering when you were mine

**********************************************************************

Harry looked out the window stared out the window, watching the snow fall. The crescent moon cast an eerie glow on the icy grounds. 

Suddenly the fire went out, Harry whirled around, and now the only source light was the moon. Harry glance back out the window and what he saw made him jump.

Two people, a boy and a girl, were walking hand in hand across the Quidditch pitch, a moment later they were gone.

**********************************************************************

Everybody's smiling

The whole world is rejoicing

And everyone's embracing

Except for you and I

**********************************************************************

As quickly as it went out, the fire lit itself again! And lying in the chair where Harry had been sitting was his photo album, open. 

Harry picked it up and saw what page it was turned to, a page that had a picture of his parents embracing on an icy Quidditch pitch. 

A tear fell onto the picture.

**********************************************************************

Baby I miss you 

Most at Christmas time

And I can' t get you

Get you off my mind

Every other season comes along

And I'm all right

But then I miss you most at 

Christmas time

**********************************************************************

Harry let himself cry, he had all the reason in the world too. A few minutes later he was all cried out, and he started to ask himself, "Why do I miss them most at Christmas time, and not as much any other time?"

**********************************************************************

In the spring time those memories start to fade

With the April rain

Through the summer days

**********************************************************************

Last summer he saw his parents come out of Voldemort's wand, they came to help him.

**********************************************************************

Till the Autumn 's leaves are gone 

I'll get by without you 

**********************************************************************

That fall he was appointed Quidditch captain, just like his dad.

He was proud of himself and had lead Gryffindor to victory. " I hope my dad is proud of me too," Harry said out loud.

**********************************************************************

Then the snow begins to fall

**********************************************************************

"He is," said a soft voice next to Harry's ear, " And so am I."

Harry spun around to see a tall, dark, handsome man by the name of Sirius Black standing behind him, "Snuffles!"

" I prefer Sirius, but it doesn't matter, Merry Christmas!" Sirius smiled.

" You too," Harry returned, " but one tiny question... 'What are you doing here?' "

" Felt like spending Christmas with you, I didn't want you to end up spending it in a morgue." Sirius said surveying the deserted common room. Upon seeing the blotchy red marks under Harry's eyes, Sirius instantly understood, "I miss them too, you know."

**********************************************************************

And then I miss you 

Most at Christmas time

And I can't get you 

Get you off my mind

**********************************************************************

"I know, and I'm really glad you're here, but I can't help missing them, and..." 

Sirius held up a hand to stop Harry before he started to babble senselessly, "I know and I understand, don't worry they'll always love and care about you, and so will I."

**********************************************************************

Every season comes along 

And I'm all right ...

But then I miss you most at

Christmas time

**********************************************************************

"Sirius?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" Sirius smiled.

"For being my godfather, that's all" Harry said quietly.

Sirius embraced Harry tightly, "You're welcome, my beloved godson."

**********************************************************************

Up high in the Heavens, two angels stood watching the sight below.

"Merry Christmas guys!" shouted the tall male angel with unruley hair and glasses.

" And I'm sure they heard you, consitering you nearly broke my eardum," joked the pretty women angel, " Merry Christmas Harry, and you too Sirius!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm done!!!!!!!!!! Ahh... wasn't that tearful or at least until Sirius showed up and lightened the mood a little. Chocolate Frogs to those who guess who the angels are! (I'll be buying a lot of Chocolate Frogs) I really want to know what you think of this, so please, please, please R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

THE UNICORN  WHISPERER

GRYFFINDOR GIRL

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
